Forgetting What I Can't Remember
by Pink-Libra-Girl
Summary: They thought he died... But the truth is he just lost his memory. So in one way Chase did die. Because now he's Charlie Dooley, the brother of Leo, and he has no clue that he used to be bionic, or save the world, nor have a family... But what happens when he starts to remember? What happens when he accidentally runs into the people who feels so familiar? (AU) [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my new story: _Forgetting What I Can't Remember_! I hope you'll enjoy the ride :)**

 **Okay, so this story is obviously AU ;) And here's some quick facts you might need to know:**

 **-Donald never married Tasha, so the lab rats never met Leo.**

 **-They do however go to school.**

 **-Leo and Tasha lives in another city.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lab Rats _or any of its characters_**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

She couldn't believe it.

Not even now when she stood by the grave could Bree believe it. She didn't want to, but she had to. Her little brother's name carved into the headstone in front of her forced her to. The tears flowed down her cheeks, slowly dripping onto her black dress. The cemetery was pretty much empty now. The funeral and burial was since long over. But her family didn't seem to be able to leave. Why would they go, anyway? What did they have to go home to? Everything and anything was just a painful reminder.

A painful reminder that he was gone. That Chase was _gone_.

She glanced at her father -cause no matter what Douglas would say, Mr. Davenport was her real father. And right now he was a mess. The tears were cascading from his red and puffy eyes like two big waterfalls. For once, he didn't care about his image. After all, why would he? Their world had fallen apart, it had come crashing down on them. Today, he had buried his youngest child, only fifteen years old. He had tried to be strong, be there for his remaining kids, but he couldn't. He couldn't keep up the image, couldn't keep up the act. When the others had left he had slumped to his knees. Defeat written all over him as the tears continued to flow and the sobs continued to rip painfully through his body.

He had failed. He was supposed to take care of them. He was supposed to keep them safe, even on missions. But he had failed. He had failed them. He had failed _Chase_.

Bree turned her attention to her older -and now only- brother as she couldn't take the helpless image of their father anymore. She could feel Adam's hand grip hers tightly, seeking support. As she looked at his face, which was a mirror of her own, he looked up from the terrible words on the terrible stone describing the terrible reality they now had to face. When his gaze met hers it was so pained, so desperate that she had to look away. So she buried her face in his chest and felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders. Though she knew he was still watching her with those sad eyes. She could feel them on her, she could feel them begging her. Begging her to make it all better again. To make this nightmare go away. To make their brother come back...

But she couldn't and he wouldn't. Not now, not ever.

At least he had gone down fighting. At least he had gone down a hero. Not that the world knew that. To the world, to everyone besides their little family, Chase had just been another teenage boy who had died tragically early. If only they had known how wrong they'd been... But they didn't, nor would they ever. Cause he was gone. Dead.

Chase was dead.

... Or so they thought. Cause unknown to them, just a few miles away, in a nearby city, Dr. Stuart McKenzie was doing his best to save his latest patient. A fifteen year old John Doe.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **It's a little bit short, but it's only the prologue. The chapters will be longer ;)**

 **(For anyone reading my other story, _In Your Time Of Need_ , I'm actually working on the next part, hopefully it will be up in a few days :D Yay!)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm so, _so_ sorry for the long wait! I can't believe it took this long to post this... But I think (*crosses fingers and prays for it to be so*) that I can finally start up some more regular updates!**

 **Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention in the prologue, in case you didn't know: John Doe is a term used for an unidentified male.**

 **Again sorry for the wait, I know how much it sucks to read stories that rarely get updated... So, let's hope for a change of that and do some review responses:**

 **Brentinator:** Thanks! :) Here's your update!

 **Lab Rats Squad:** Here you go, chapter 1! Nice to hear I've captured your interest ;)

 **Stardust16:** Thank you! :) I actually had a really hard time coming up with a title, then this just popped into my head and I was like: Oh, that is perfect! And doesn't make any sense at all... but I love it, so let's go for it!

 **Okay, time to finally begin chapter 1!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own_** **Lab Rats _or any of its characters! I'm just borrowing them for a while ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Good morning, Dr. McKenzie. How was your weekend?" Nurse Stacy Jones asked as Stuart walked into the hospital. It was already 10.15, but he had just begun his shift.

"Morning, Stacy. It was all good thanks, how were yours?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. Though full of work." she answered with a smirk and motioned for the pile of papers in her hands. "How's your wife? Is it seventh month now?"

"Yeah, it is." he said with a profound shake of his head. "And she's good as well."

He started looking through the file in his hand, leaning against the nurses' station. Suddenly he looked up at Stacy once more, a small smile on his face.

"You know, we went to the doctor today, did an ultrasound and all that and," he shook his head lightly again. "I don't know if I'm more excited or terrified to finally meet him."

"Oh, don't you worry." Stacy said with a comforting smile. She knew what he felt, she had felt it herself when expecting her now four year old daughter. "You will be a terrific dad. The younger patients really adore you. Speaking of which, the boy in 108 asked about you this morning." she added before walking down one of the many hallways of the hospital.

"He did, huh..." Stuart mumbled to himself as he looked down at his file one more time before walking down the hallway as well, heading towards his patients.

XxXxX

Dr. Stuart McKenzie tried to not get too attached to his patients, to keep it professional, but sometimes some patients just stuck to you. The boy in room 108 was one of those. Maybe it was because he soon would have a son of his own, or maybe it was because of the tragic story that followed the boy, or maybe it was something about the boy himself... Either way, the fifteen year old boy had found a place too close to McKenzie's heart to just be one of all his patients.

"Hey, kiddo! Heard you had been looking for me." Stuart cheerfully greeted as he entered the room. "How're you doing today?"

"Dr. McKenzie!" the boy smiled. "I'm fine thanks... Or, well, more of the same I guess." the boy's smile faded as he got a slight troubled expression. Stuart sighed quietly, he had really hoped for an improvement by now. Or any change at all. It had almost been three months since the boy had arrived with the ambulance.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll come back soon." Stuart said, trying to keep the boy's hope up. But to be honest, it was hard. How can you keep someone else hopeful when you're starting to have doubts yourself?

And those sentences? He had said them a few too many times. But he _did_ believe the kid's memory would come back... eventually. Sighing mentally, Stuart looked down at the file in his hand again, frowning at the big letters gracing the top of the paper.

 _Name: Ch-? (John Doe)_

Despite the long time, the boy had not remembered his name. Nor had any parent, sibling, uncle or other family member at all been looking for him as far as he knew. Perhaps he had lost his family. The probabilities leaned towards that conclusion. He sure had been found in a particular odd place for a fifteen year old boy to be.

The only real clue they had was the burnt up photograph he had been clutching in his hand, but it was in such a bad condition that you could only make out the shapes of several persons, nothing recognizable. Just the ghost of a destroyed family. The back of the photo had however somehow made it better and you could still see part of the fine cursive script.

The only part of his name -if it now was _his_ name- they had been able to make out from the card was the first two letters, _Ch_.

"What do you say, kiddo, should we get going?" Stuart asked, plastering the smile back on his face as he tried to push the boy's amnesia from his thoughts. It wasn't their only problem, and if his memories came back, they came back; there didn't seem to be a way to jump-start them...

XxXxX

Leo was... So. Freaking. _B_ _ored_! Seriously, what was he even doing at a hospital in a complete foreign city during spring break?

Nope, he had not been in a car accident on his way to that supercool festival. No, he was there because his mother had gotten one of the biggest stories of the month, her next big break that would give the status she deserved... Or so _she_ said. So, yeah, Leo had been forced to spend his school-free week in another city far away from both friends and fun.

Sure, the city was great and Leo had been thrilled to explore it... for _one_ day. Yep, not that much to see, besides it's not all that fun doing it all alone. And having to spend a whole forty-five minutes convincing an old lady that you are not her great-grandson - _does he seriously look eight?_ \- kind of busts your mood and enthusiasm.

So, no, it wasn't a thrill to be wandering around at a hospital while your mom interviewed various doctors, nurses and patients, but it sure beats wandering through the lame city. And there were some really interesting people at the hospital too. Or well, Leo was sure there were, he just hadn't found anyone that piqued his interest. And hey, it was only his second day at the hospital, he had plenty of time...

"Well ain't that kind of depressing?" Leo mumbled aloud just as he turned another corner and...

Almost collided with a tall, dark-haired man with a white rock - _a doctor_.

"Whoa, careful there kid!" the man exclaimed surprised and gave him a kind smile.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." Leo mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. Are you looking for something?"

"No... not exactly, I'm just-"

 _Beep. Beep._

"Sorry I gotta take this." the doctor announced with a quick glance at his pager and hurried down the hallway, leaving Leo standing there like a fool.

"...Bored." Leo muttered and then sighed deeply. Why weren't real hospitals as interesting as the ones on TV?

"Come on, pull yourself together Dooley! You can find something fun to do. You just have to be creative, have an open mind." Leo continued muttering as he started walking down the hallway again.

But he froze as he crossed the fourth door on the left, which was somewhat ajar. In there was a comic book, the latest issue of Leo's favorite hero!

Okay, it wasn't _just_ a comic book -it's not a fictional world after all, where the bored boy finds an empty hospital room with the latest comic book laying on the bed in a unexplainable spotlight- but it was what caught Leo's interest. Though the boy sitting in the bed holding the book looked pretty interesting too. He was approximately in Leo's age, had brown spiky hair and his left side -arm, hand and face- were covered in fine and somewhat freaky-looking scars. Not really thinking about what he was doing, Leo walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" the boy's sudden voice startled Leo, causing him to jump and then feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment. What the heck was he doing today? First he almost knocked over a doctor and now he just burst into some stranger's room. _Keep it together, Leo!_

"Ehm, I... I'm..." Leo stuttered and started backing away. _Smooth! Real smooth!_

"Sorry..." he mumbled and turned around as he hurried to the door.

"Wait!" the boy exclaimed, causing Leo to stop and look back, the boy was looking down in his lap as he bit his lip. "You don't... You don't _have_ to leave if you don't want to." he mumbled and glanced up at Leo. Leo tilted his head, maybe this kid was just as bored as he himself was, so he decided to go for it.

"Cool!" he said and closed the door before making his way over to the bed.

* * *

 **And then were started! Finally! ;D**

 **Just so you know, I don't have any sort of medical knowledge so if there's anything that makes no sense at all with this story, that might be the reason...**

 **So I'll see you next time? Good :) I'll try to get the next part up sooner than this ;) but if I'm getting too late feel free to PM me!**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


	3. Chapter 2

**School starts soon...Where did all the days go? :/ But don't worry, I'll still keep writing :) I will just have less time...**

 **Anywho, who's ready for chapter 2! Ha, that rhymes ;P By the way, thanks for the reviews! :D**

 _ **Disclaimer: You really think I own this? Oh, I'm flattered, but no. I do not own Lab Rats. Just my OCs and the plot ;) ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 _Well, this is awkward..._ Leo thought as he sat on the chair by the boy's bed. It hadn't been at first. They had talked about the comic book and superheroes for a while, b He didn't even know who this kid was!

"So what's your name?" Leo asked when the boy looked up at him again, desperately trying to break the uncomfortable silence. The boy looked down at his hands again, frowning.

"What, is it a secret?" Leo said with a fake laugh, because seriously this awkwardness was killing him. Maybe he could sneak out of the room again and pretend this never happened.

"I don't know it..." the boy said quietly and even Leo's thoughts halted. _What?!_

"You... don't know it..?"

"Amnesia" the boy explained and tapped a finger to his temple. "I can't remember it."

"Wow..." Leo breathed unsure of what else there was to say as the boy looked at him nervously. "Is it just the name or..?"

"Everything." the boy said with a defeated sigh. "I can't remember anything. I mean there are some fuzzy memories, but nothing clear... So, yeah, I can't remember anything."

"Wow." Leo said again and the boy looked a bit bothered. Leo was bothering himself as well. _Come on, Dooley! There must be something to say. You asked for interesting, here you have it._

"So... how'd you end up here?" Leo asked leaning forward a bit as he looked at the scars on the boy's body.

"Well, I obviously doesn't remember." he started with a small smile. "But the doctors and nurses have told me that the local fire fighters got called out to a fire in what was be an abandoned warehouse or something. Obviously it wasn't." He loosely gesture to himself, the self-conscious smile back. "They found me there...barely alive. So I was taken here. They managed to save my life and, well, I've been here since. Almost three months..."

"Wow," Leo said for a third time. Okay, he _had_ to stop that. "That's quite a story. So what happened next? I mean there can't have been just three months of nothing. What about your family?" Leo quickly realized he had said the wrong thing as the boy looked down again, biting his lip.

"Hey, what's that?" Leo asked as he realized that the boy was fidgeting with something.

"You know, you sure ask a lot for someone bargain into a stranger's hospital room." the boy said with a teasing tone and looked up at Leo, who's cheek turned red again. Though the boy still gave him the object. It turned out to be a photograph, or more correctly, a destroyed photograph.

"What's this?" Leo asked as he turned the photograph and looked at the back for a moment before giving it back to the boy, who shrugged.

"Don't really know... They said I was holding it when they found me." he explained.

"So... what-... what about your family? I mean you don't remember them, but they should remember you, right?" Leo asked, his voice soft so not to upset the boy again.

"Yeah, they _should_ , I suppose. But... I-... I don't know. Nobody's been here." the boy mumbled and Leo was sure he saw a tear glisten on his cheek.

"Wow..." Leo muttered again, there was no pleasant reason for that to happen.

"You're really repetitive, you know that?" the boy pointed out with a small smirk.

"Yeah, I know." Leo groaned. "I blame boredom though."

The boy laughed and Leo looked over him again with a thoughtful look. "Why don't you choose your own name?" he inquired, causing the boy to look baffled.

"What?"

"Why don't you choose your own name?" Leo repeated. "I mean being nameless for three months can't be fun, but it also means you have the biggest opportunity to choose your own name. If I could choose my own name it would probably be... Emmett, because it means 'powerful', or _Danger_! Yeah, Danger Dooley!"

The boy laughed again and Leo relaxed from his hero-ish pose with a slight embarrassed smile, he got a little carried away.

"Well, we have talked about it, but I guess I just didn't want it to prevent any possible memories, you know..." the boy said, his gaze at the photograph. Then he looked up with a genuine smile. "But maybe you're right, maybe I should choose my own name. Wanna help me?"

"Yeah!" Leo said with a big grin and glanced down at the photograph in the boy's hands. "So it's gonna start with Ch?"

"Yes..." the boy said a little unsure, but then shook his head. "Yes, it is." he said determined."

"Okay, let's see." Leo said and stood up and walked around in the room a bit. "Ch- Ch- Ch- Ch-... Cho-...Cha-...Che-...Ch- Ch- Ch-..."

"You sound insane..." the boy muttered and Leo stopped his pacing and turned to him.

"Yeah, maybe." he admitted. "But I know what your new name should be... Cheng!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, no, you're right. That's completely wrong for you... So maybe... Hmm..." Leo started his pacing again. "Ch- Che- Chi- Cho- Cho-... Chouglas! No, definitely not. Cho- Che- Cho-... Chonald?"

"That's not even real names!" the boy exclaimed and seemed to have a hard time keeping his laughter in.

"Okay, okay. So maybe... Maybe... Cha-... Char... Charles!" Leo suggested, then shook his head quickly. "No, it doesn't feel quite right..."

"Well, at least it's a _real_ name." the boy pointed out and Leo hummed in agreement. "But it doesn't feel right. Just almost... So maybe... CHARLIE!" Leo spun around towards the boy again, his grin reaching from ear to ear. "What do you say? Charlie?" he asked and the boy frowned for a moment before a smile found its way to his face as well.

"I... like it." he said. "It doesn't feel correct, but good enough. Besides, I don't think _any_ name will feel correct."

"Well, then it's settled, Charlie." Leo announced and clasped his hands together. "Charlie Kent!"

"Kent? Why would my last name be Kent?" the boy -now Charlie- questioned.

"Because you're obviously a superhero!" Leo exclaimed. "I mean a mysterious boy with no memory, or so he claims at least, of his past and origin comes to a hospital cove from a burning building that was supposed to be abandoned. That's like totally a superhero recipe!"

They both laughed as Charlie shook his head.

"You're out of your mind." he mumbled just as Leo felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Looking down at the message, he saw his mother telling him to meet her by the entrance.

"I gotta go." he said and turned towards the door. "My mom's done with today's interviews, but maybe I can come back tomorrow."

"Wait!" Charlie shouted and Leo turned around again. "Aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?"

"Oh, right. It's Leo." Leo said with a smile, before bowing, a fake accent coloring his voice. "Leo Francis Dooley at your service."

"Okay, bye Leo." Charlie said as Leo turned around once more and almost collided with Dr. McKenzie, who had just walked into the room.

"Whoa! You've _got_ to stop that!" Leo exclaimed in shock before glancing back at the bed. "Bye Charlie!"

" _I_ got to stop that?" Dr. McKenzie mumbled with a shake of his head as the boy disappeared out through the door. He then looked at the boy in the bed. "Charlie?" he questioned curiously and the boy shrugged.

"It's better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Dr. McKenzie agreed and glanced back at the hallway. "Though that new friend of your is kind of weird."

"Yeah, I know" Charlie said with a laugh as a smile graced his scarred face. _But it's better than nothing. A lot better actually._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked this chapter! :D**

 **Also, I have put up a poll on my profile about forthcoming stories, I would be really grateful if you could take your time and check it out :)**

 **Until next time! :) /Libra**


End file.
